Made To Be Broken
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: They won't find out. Not till its too late. It won't even matter. I hope the best for all of them. I'm not running away from my problems. I'm fixing them, because its the only solution. I'm made to be broken. Miley-Support. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**Made To Be Broken**

**I can't do this any more. They'll be glad to finally be rid of me, all of them. Because I'm made to be broken, and it'll always be that way. Miley-Support. OneShot. -NiLEY-**

**A/N: I got the inspiration off youtube, eliberg33's amazing video to the amazing song Iris. It's not a copy off hers, like the storyline, I just copied the title, so don't accuse me. Just to warn you, it's sad. I'll explain _why _its a Miley support at the bottom, 'cause I know some people won't get it. It's totally legal, I haven't mentioned any names ;]**

**- M a d e T o B e B r o k e n -**

_'Cause I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand, and when every things made to be broken... and when everything feels like the Movies, you bleed just to feel alive._

**- M a d e T o B e B r o k e n -**

**He won't find out. Not till it's too late. It won't even matter. **

It's hardly gonna be a big blow to him. It's my fault he gets so much hate, because he dated me. It's my fault that so many of my fans turned against him. It's my fault that he got dissed by people that support me. So why stay? I'm just making him feel guilty, for whatever, but he doesn't get that I understand why people don't like me. There's nothing to like about me, and I accept that. I don't need his pity friendship, and he doesn't need me in his life. He's better off without me. Anyone is. I'm just a burden to him, stopping him from living his life. Just an idiot who's madly in love with him. He doesn't belong to me, he belongs to her. I'm the only thing that keeps them apart. I'm standing in the middle of love. Because he loves her, and not me, and he always will. They belong together, forever.

**'Cause I'm the black keys that bring him down.**

**She won't find out. Not till its too late. It won't even matter.**

I won't be standing in the way of her and her best friend. She'll finally be rid of the idiot of a piggy hovering in the middle, and just getting in their way. She'll be glad to be rid of me. It's my fault that so many people call her a slut, because she hangs out with me. It's my fault she gets so much hate from people who don't like her being friends with me. It's my fault she's stopped listening to every thing Disney says, and become her own person. Its my fault that her fans turned against her, when I convinced to show the world she's not the girly type Disney tried to pull off. She's one of the most sincere people I've ever met, but even she lies to me about myself. She says he loves me. He doesn't. She says I'm hurting him by always putting him down. He doesn't. He hurts because he can't be with her, and she knows it. I'm scared of her, she knows me so well, and I'm scared she'll figure out what I'm going to do. No one can find out, because they'll fake their sympathy like they always do. Like he fakes his love. But it won't work. I have to do this. They're better of without me. No one loves me, no one cares about me, and everyone will be happy to finally be rid of me.

**'Cause I'm just a trainwreck she got stuck with.**

**She won't find out. Not till its too late. It won't even matter.**

She got sick of me ages ago. Realized how long she wasted her time hanging out with me. She made a new best friend. A better version of me, as everyone calls her. Everyone's replacing me. But I understand why. I'd replace myself with her if I could. I love her, but she doesn't care about me. It's my fault that so many of his fans turned against her, I'm the one who convinced her to speak out. It's my fault her heart got broken in the first place, I'm the one who convinced her to date him in the first place. I'm the one that got her dissed so many times. It's all my fault, like it always is. I wish I'd never come into her life, and then she'd be happy, best friends with my 'replacement.' There wouldn't be some sort of scar left on her permanently. I leave scars on everyone. I'm always there to remind them that life isn't a bowl of cherries for everyone. Not when I'm in yours. I ruin everyone's life. That's why I need to go.

**'Cause I caused the teardrops on her guitar.**

**He won't find out. Not till its too late. It won't even matter.**

It's my fault he got so much hate, because so many people thought he was dating me. It's my fault so many of her fans hate him, because I like I said before, I'm the one who convinced her to speak out. It's my fault he asked her out, I was the one who told him to, that he would like her. And he did at the start. Don't know what went wrong. Either way, it was evidently my fault. It's impossible to it isn't my fault. Everything that hurts my friends, is my fault, because I have some sort of curse, and they don't deserve to have it on them. They deserve drama-less lives. They did nothing to deserve someone like me.

**'Cause he deserves much better in his friends.**

**She won't find out. Not till its too late. It won't even matter.**

I love with all my heart. People think we're feuding, but we're not. If I should be replaced, which I know I will, I want her to be the girl. I want her to replace me in his heart. Because she's the one he wants, evidently not me. It's my fault our fans split up into teams, because I was jealous and petty. **(SHE SO WASN'T!) **It's my fault she's drifting apart from her best friend, because I keep stealing her. It's my fault people compare her to me, because I made that stupid video. It's my fault she's called my replacement, because in reality, she deserves what I've got, and I don't. I don't deserve the fact that I'm a millionaire. I don't deserve Grammy and Golden Globe nominations. I don't deserve a loving family. I don't deserve a boyfriend of any kind. I don't deserve amazing friends. But she deserves it all, and soon enough, she'll have it. I know she'll be so good at taking my place, no one will even remember I was there. It's not like they noticed me in the first place. And when they did, it was just to call me a slut. Which I am. The biggest slut you'll ever meet. I do something sluttier every day.

**'Cause I need to stop and erase, get out of her way.**

**He won't find out. Not till its too late. It won't even matter.**

Just like my old best friend, he got sick of me ages. Figured out that I was a waste of time, and left. Smart decision, I would leave myself behind if I could, but I can't. I'm stuck living as myself. He did right when he wore that t-shirt. Yeah, I got hurt, but since when do my feelings even count? They don't, and they don't matter, seeing as no one cares about them. It's whatever, I don't mind, I'm glad he clearly showed who he's siding with, because if he pretended to like me then talked about me behind my back, I'd be more upset. It's my fault that all my fans hate on him, because of that stupid shirt. It was my fault anyway, if I wasn't such a bitch, he wouldn't have to show who he's siding with.

**'Cause I make him so paranoid, it drives him crazy.**

**They won't find out. Not till its too late. **It won't even matter. They'll be glad when they found out. Throw a party. Won't even bother with a funeral. **Why would anyone be sad at my death? I _deserve_ to die.**

So **goodbye** to the world, and I hope it's a better place **without me**. I hope **he** gets back together with **her**. I hope **she** becomes close with **her** best friend again. I hope **she** finds someone to love **her**. I hope **he** makes amends with **her**. I hope **she** has a good life with **him.** I hope **his** marriage goes well. _**I hope the best for all of them.**_ _**I'm not running away from my problems. I'm fixing them, because its the only solution. I'm made to be broken. **_

**_- _M a d e T o B e B r o k e n -**

*****IMPORTANT, READ AUTHOR NOTE BELOW*****

**Yeah, she kills herself. Get why it's a Miley support? Because everyone blames her for things like this, but its not her fault, and Selena's not her replacement. It was hard putting down Miley like that, 'cause I don't believe anything I just wrote, but I do believe, when people go into extreme depression, they think every thing's their fault. And Miley may think like that, just because some heartless idiots leave horrible comments, and put her down. Miley support always. I'll always stick up for her. And don't even try to convince me what's wrong with her. I'll just swear at you if you do. Review? (:**


End file.
